


Bloodstream

by dinopire



Series: TWILIGHT 2.0 (JUST KIDDING) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Viktor is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinopire/pseuds/dinopire
Summary: "He sank his fangs into the side of Yuri’s neck, instinct guiding him to the perfect spot."





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) jaleesa, sonarous 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok!

“What?” It was a startled exclamation from Yuri, whose face promptly became flushed.

“Can I bite you?” It was repeated with the same amount of bravado Viktor exuded with all of his actions, although there was a barely noticeable undercurrent of tension. He would be lying if he said he wouldn't be disappointed if Yuri refused him. He would understand if that turned out to be the case, however.

He watched as Yuri blew out a breath slowly, chest falling with the motion. He waited patiently for an answer, one hand tangled with one of Yuri’s. There was a flutter of Yuri’s eyelashes as he looked down before meeting Viktor’s eyes and nodding his head. At that motion Viktor felt happiness flood him and he grinned widely, moving forward before even thinking on it. His free hand went to the back of Yuri’s head, fingers curling in his hair. Viktor kissed him, softly, sweetly.

He could feel Yuri’s pulse thrumming under his fingers, a gentle rhythm of blood circulating under a very thin layer of skin. He could cut Yuri open so easily, slice the veins in his neck, lap up the blood that trickled down his skin. His fingers tightened involuntarily in Yuri’s hair at the thought.

He shifted closer, coaxing Yuri’s mouth open. Yuri’s hand curled around his bicep as their tongues met, its grip slowly shifting upwards, running over the nape of Viktor’s neck, until his entire arm was swung around it. He could hear everything: Yuri’s soft inhales, the moan that rose up his throat but didn't pass his lips. Viktor was intoxicated.

Viktor pulled back suddenly, meeting the dazed expression of his boyfriend, whose pupils were blown out, clear to see when his glasses had been discarded to the side.

“Viktor-” Yuri started to mumble, but Viktor was already well on his way to Yuri’s neck. Lips pressed against skin, he could feel the blood pulsing, the erratic heartbeat. He smiled at the sensation, not doubting Yuri could feel his expression.

“Are you nervous?”

“Yeah.” A word breathed out quietly, a confession existing only between two lovers.

“Don't be.” Viktor said it against Yuri’s lips, having returned to press a reassuring kiss to his mouth.

“Do you trust me?” Viktor drew back with this question, watching Yuri closely as he waited for an answer. The moonlight fell on Viktor, carving out his features. For a second, he looked every bit as inhuman as he actually was, if it weren't for the very human emotion on his face. Nervousness. It caused him to bite his lips as the seconds dragged on in silence.

“You know I do.” Yuri met his gaze head on, heat behind his eyes being the only thing present when he looked at Viktor.

“I'm so glad, Yuri.” Another smile from Viktor, one more tender than his previous joy-filled grin. Yuri blushed at the look, eyes once again lowering to the floor with embarrassment.

Viktor gently nudged his chin up, moving forward once more and pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck. His nose traced a path up the line of Yuri’s throat, the feather light sensation causing a shudder to travel down Yuri’s spine.

Viktor didn't waste any more time, hands coming up to support Yuri, a hand cradling the back of his head, the other pressed flat against his back, arching him forward towards Viktor. He ran a tongue over his sharpened canines, muscle sliding over the tip as he parted his mouth. He sank his fangs into the side of Yuri’s neck, instinct guiding him to the perfect spot. His teeth cut the flesh open easily, and blood began to flow out almost immediately. Viktor heard Yuri’s hiss of pain and only held him closer, rubbing slow circles on his back (as a way to comfort him).

RELAX FOR ME, LOVE, was something he was currently unable to say, as his mouth was busy. He withdrew his fangs, latching onto the wounds instead, the blood leaking into his mouth, coating his tongue.

Compared to poaches full of donated blood, this was heaven. He'd imagined something better, but not this. Not how marvelous it was to have Yuri pressed against him, heart beating erratically against his own. The pleasure of a taste was overwhelming, unimaginable.

It was like he could feel Yuri’s spirit flood him, energy travelling down his every limb, renewing his diminished strength. He was surrounded by Yuri, by his scent, by the taste of him sliding down his throat, by his heavy breaths, his warm skin against Viktor’s palm, which had pushed up his shirt. He was, quite simply, drowning in him.

It was like Viktor was being warmed from the inside out, like he possessed the sun inside his very being. Pleasure lit up his every nerve, something primal deep inside him roaring its satisfaction. He knew that he would never get enough of this sensation. The first time hadn't even ended and he already wanted more.

And the man he held in his arms was all his. Glory and beauty and talent and pure life. All willing to submit to his pleas, to let him marr that beautiful skin, to leave his mark, to devour him almost whole.

He became more aware, gradually, removing his mouth, tongue sliding out to collect any drops of blood he missed. He was tender in his ministrations, very aware of the amazing, trembling creature he held in his arms. He lifted his head, meeting the eyes of a pale, but loving Yuri. He kissed him, unhindered by the blood coating his mouth, only needing to express his gratitude in some way for the gift Yuri had given him.

“I love you.” Viktor wasn't ashamed to say, getting the words out as if they would vanish if he didn't say them quickly enough. Viktor had no doubt Yuri's face would be stained pink by now if it weren't for the blood loss.

“I know.” Yuri tugged on Viktor’s shoulder, forcing him to lean down so their lips could meet once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, if you enjoyed this, please commission me, I'm doing writing commissions, and will write whatever you want. Just send me a message on tumblr for more details, my url is bpdanakn.


End file.
